I Want to Live!
by Matt3265
Summary: Sakura Minamoto had died due to a fatal accident; or did she? Having woken up in an infested world filled with zombies, she sets her sights towards Megurigaoka Private High School for answers, only to find out that she, herself, is a zombie! What will this mean for her when she meets the School Live club, and the delusional Yuki Takeya...? If only Sakura had an answer for that...
1. Prologue: Sakura's Beginnings!

From the seven votes that were conducted on _Twitter_ , four of them were for _School Live!_ , so this one is gonna be for _Zombieland Saga_ to crossover with. It'll be all through Sakura's POV, so I hope everyone enjoys~! ~Matt3265

 _ **Disclaimer: For Zombieland Saga and School Live!, all the music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. Please let me know anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

 **((( *SOUND EFFECT! ))) =** Sound effect echoes.

( _Italic_ ) = Music Lyric

* * *

 **Year: 2008**

 ** _Today is a wonderful morning full of hope!_**

( To a place where we'll feel the excitement! )

' _Just a small touch and...!_ '

( _Fantastic!_ )

' _… a perfectly tightened ribbon! Yes~!_ '

( _Just fall in love!_ )

With my pink and blue polka dotted ribbon neatly on, I flick my hair back before humming to the song of my favorite idol group: _Iron Frill!_

( _Just fall in love!_ )

 _My name is Sakura Minamoto, and I'm starting my second year of high school today!_

With a wide smile, I run towards my laptop, which is the one playing the DVD of the idol groups' recent live concert. From their I move my hand to my mouse, about to pause the video.

 _Usually, I'm kind of a klutz, and there are times when I don't think I've got it together..._

I look and admire how energetic the leader of the group is, and put on a small smile. ' _I hope I be someone just like her!_ '

 ***CLICK!**

I pause and close the laptop before grabbing my high school bag for the day!

 _But it isn't gonna be like that anymore!_

Not only that, but I also retrieve the application that can, hopefully, make me an idol!

 _I'm gonna be the girl I want to be!_

' _Alright, Sakura, let's go forward with a big smile!_ ' With bright determination, I head out of my room, and run downstairs to put on my shoes, which are brown "slip-ons".

 _That way, I know..._

Double tapping my right foot to make sure that it's on properly, I head out the door. For a moment I had to shield my eyes, but then looked on at the warm, shining sun! "Oh, it's such a nice day!"

 _There are gonna be days full of thrills and excitement waiting for me!_

I nod happily to myself, before speedily making my way to the front gate! "I'm going now-!"

 **((( *CRASH! )))**

 _That was what I thought at first... before the truck hit me... flung me into the air... to which I crashed onto the concrete below..._

 _And that was the day I died..._

…

…

…

… _ **or… so I thought…**_

* * *

 **I Want to Live!**

 **Prologue: Sakura's Beginnings!**

* * *

 **Year: 2015**

' _Eh..._ ' I took a small breath, while my eyes continued to look at the sunset above. ' _W-Where... am I?_ ' Sitting myself up I looked to be in a... graveyard? Turning around, I put a hand to my head. ' _Ugh... what the heck happened to me?_ ' Standing up, I continued to observe my surroundings. It didn't look pleasant, and it certainly felt really creepy. It was then that another thought came to my senses.

' **W-Who... am I?** '

I then looked down to see something truly disturbing: A gravestone, alongside a dug up hole. I slowly read the description while sweat dropped from my face. "R-R-Rest... i-in peace... S-Sakura... M-Minamoto... D-D-Died... on... October 4th, 2008...?" My eyes widened for a brief moment. "Does that mean-?!"

 ***THUMP!**

I gasped before turning to see... a zombie?! A zombie... with a tore up boy's high school uniform, and with bits of blood on his pale skin. It growled before I took a step back, bumping into a tree. ' _This can't be happening! What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?! I-If I don't find a way out of here fast..._ ' I looked to the ground on my left and saw a rusty old golf club. ' _Guess I don't have a choice..._ ' Picking the golf club up, I swing with all my might towards-! "Eh! So heavy!"

 ***SHINK!**

The golf club had been thrown right out of my hands into the zombies' head! It then fell onto its' back while giving off a creepy moan. ' _Now's my chance!_ ' I turned and ran for my life, unaware of if it would get up to chase me or not. After I looked and exited through the main gate, I didn't look back. ' _What just happened? What the hell is wrong with this place?!_ '

* * *

 _About thirty minutes later..._

After about a good bit of running, I stopped and gasped for air. "I made it... I think I made it out." As I heavily panted, I felt raindrops start to pour on my back. ' _I-Is it raining?_ ' The second I picked my head up, it began to heavily pour down with rain. "W-Well that sucks... ugh... where am I?" Looking around, I happened to notice the sign embedded the wall.

"Meguri... gao... ka"

It was read as _Megurigaoka Private High School_ , to which I looked in surprise and shock at the front entrance.

"Am I really at... a high school?"

I had questioned it because the current state of it looked... unpleasant to say the least. From as far as my eyes could see, all the windows were broken, and the entrance to the school itself was sealed by wooden boards. Taking a big gulp, I slowly took steps into the front entrance...

"AH!" Only to jump in fear at all the zombies that were around! Most of them looked to be more students, even girls as well. They had the distinct signs and smells of blood on them, and they walked around mindlessly. "I-I need to-!"

 ***BUMP!**

"Oof!" Before I could turn to leave, I had abruptly fallen onto my bottom. "W-What was... eh?!" It was then that a zombie stood right in front of me! A small screeched escaped my lips, before I put my hands behind my head in fear that I was going to die!

…

…

' _Huh..?_ '

I opened my eyes to see that the zombie wasn't there anymore. Turning back around, the zombie walked off, continuing on its' way to parts unknown. "E-Eh... t-that zombie didn't...?" I slowly stood myself back up before sighing in relief. "T-That was close!" Looking towards the barricaded entrance to the school, I began to walk towards it. I still looked from left to right to make sure than none of the zombies attacked me.

Once at the entrance, it seemed like it was heavily secured, considering all the wooden planks keeping it on lockdown. "Darn, is there really is no way into this school? Guess I have no choice but to-" I looked to my right to see the bottom of one of the entrances not ceiled with a board!

"O-Oh, why didn't I see that?!" I exclaimed to myself in utter stupidity! "W-Well, time to do some exploring then." Brining myself to the small opening, I went prone, and crawled right inside and into the school.

On the other side, I stood up and shook of as much of the rain water off me as I could, and I even squeezed most of it out of my hair as well. In about a minute or so, I looked once again at the disturbing scene in front of me. All of the lockers were molded, and the floors creaked as I stepped onto them. There were still some zombies around, but they still didn't seem to notice me. ' _I-I wonder why though?_ '

After a bit of looking, I had ran into a set of stairs that presumingly lead to the upper floor. "A-Alright then, up I go..." Walking up the stairs, I soon reach the upper floor but soon stop to see that there was another type of barricade. This one was formed as a four by four stack of desks with all of them being tied up, holding everything together. "I-I wonder who's trying to keep these zombies out? Oh well, looks like I have to do some climbing." Grabbing the highest desk I could reach with the both of my hands, I make my way to top. It was then that I turned my body to start climbing my way down- "AH~!"

 ***POOF!**

Only to slip and abruptly fall to the floor. "O-Ow... that's gonna leave a mark." Pushing myself up, I dust off my uniform before continuing to head on straight through the hallway. ' _What happened here...? T-This school feels very off..._ '

 ***POP! POP! POP!**

"Eh?" Being brought out of my train of thought, I turned and looked behind myself to see... a table tennis ball rolling passed me. "W-What was-!"

 ***RATTLE!**

The next thing I know, I hear the sound of metal, and looked back to- "HYAH~!" I screamed, having dodged a swing from a shovel! "W-Who,… huh?" The one in front of me wielding the shovel was a girl, but she didn't look to be zombie at all. Her purple hair sported a long pair of twin-tails, held together by two red ribbons. Her school attire was like what I saw from the other girl zombies, but the difference was that she had black and white striped, fingerless gloves on. She also had on metal knee pads, which was honestly weird to see at a high school.

"What, it dodged?! Grgh!" The girl said in anger while holding up her shovel in defense.

"U-Um, why'd you- EEP~!" I said taking a step forward before jumping back in time to avoid another swing.

"Rrgh! Stay still and die already!" The girl said in annoyance.

"W-Wha-!" I said while turning left to right before stopping at, surprisingly, an unbroken window. Once I look towards it however, I immediately regret that decision as my eyes widened in shock and fear, and a small gasp escapes my mouth. ' _N-No, ...this can't be!_ '

 **((( *CRACK! )))**

The loud roaring of thunder went off as I continued to look at my 'zombie' self. To the color of my green skin, the dark red eyes, and the 'pale-like' face, it certainly did fit the description of _undead_.

 ***BONK!**

"Huh?" It was then that I was hit by the girls' shovel and went souring backwards, soon hitting the floor onto my back. I looked back up to see that the girl was breathing heavily, and had one last thought for myself before blacking out:

' _I'm... a zombie?'_

* * *

 _ **Even if I'm dead, I want to make my dreams come true...**_

 _ **No, even if I'm dead, I will make them come true!**_

 _ **Is that despair? Or is it hope?**_

 _ **I'll overcome a harsh fate, and even if I don't have a pulse, I'll press on!**_

 _ **Because I want to live!**_

* * *

 **Play _Friend Shitai_ (TV Version) **

**Sung by _Minase Inori & Ozawa Ari & Mao & Takahashi Rie_**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter Preview**_

 _Sakura here! Well there you go, I'm a zombie now!_

 _But what's with this zombie infested school, and who was that girl with the shovel!?_

 _Hopefully, I'll be able to get some answers when I wake up!_

 _Next time on **Chapter 1** of **I** **Want to Live!:**_

 _ **I Love**_ _ **the School Live Club!**_

 _ **Be sure to stay tuned!**_


	2. I Want to Live! - OP

_Update: I'm going to have this now as a separate chapter instead of a whole other story., since it's not a story at all. Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but fear not! This story **will** be continued, and that's possibly after the anime for ZombieLand Saga finishes airing. Until next time~!_

 _~Matt3265_

 _ **Disclaimer: For Zombieland Saga and School Live!, all the music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. Please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

Scene = It's normal, nothing was changed.

 **Scene** = It's been altered to accommodate the crossover.

* * *

 **Zombie Land Saga X School Live!**

 **I Want to Live! - Opening (Visualized)**

* * *

Scene 1: The School Live club's sign tapped over a different club's sign.

 **Scene 2:** Inside the clubroom, the camera zooms in towards the notebook that has the cute little drawings of everyone (including Taromaru) holding hands under a cherry blossom tree on the front of the cover. The difference here is that Sakura Minamoto (not as a zombie) is also drawn standing between Yuri and Yuki.

 **Scene 3** : The notebook opens up with lot's of small particles (consisted of a flower, a heart, a chibi bear, a green bone, and additionally, a microphone (symbolizing the addition of Sakura Minamoto).

 **Scene 4:** The middle is top down view of the school, and all of the girls are running in place in different corners of the screen (except Sakura).

Starting from Kurumi (who is at the lower right corner running towards the left), first is Yuki who is running upwards in the lower left corner, next is Yuri running upside down in the upper left corner, then there's Miki who's running downwards in the upper right corner, and finally is Sakura (now as a zombie) who is seen running towards the screen in the lower middle section with a worried look on her face.

 **Scene 5: First,** a small chibi bear particle bounces off Yuki's head and flies towards the right.

 **Second** , it turns into a heart, flies and bounces of Kurumi's shovel, and finally starts flying back to the left to which Kurumi looks back to where it went.

 **Third** , it becomes the flower particle and bounces off Yuri's... **EHEM**... chest... to which her mouth opens in surprise.

 **Fourth** , it is now the green bone particle that flies and bounces of Miki's back, who was reading a book. Miki turns and looks back behind herself, before Taromaru jumps and snags the bone into his jaws.

 **Finally** , the scene changes to a microphone particle that falls and bounces of Sakura Minamoto's head (still a zombie) and into her hands.

The rest of the scene plays out to where Yuki appears and hugs Sakura, along with everyone else falling in as well (like a group photo). The order (starting from the left) in which everyone is present is Kurumi, Yuki (Taromaru being in front of her), Sakura, Miki, and Yuri. When the line, " **Daisuke!** ", happens, everyone (except Yuki) has a small sweat gland going down their cheek (because of Sakura being a zombie), and Sakura holds the microphone while saying the line.

 **Scene 6** : The title, _I Want to Live!_ , pops up while blue silhouettes of Taromaru and Yuki come running from the right of the screen. Taromaru goes left off the screen, while Yuki stops an waves towards where she came from. Kurumi, Yuri, and Miki (still as blue silhouettes) then come walking from right as well. Before they reach Yuki, Sakura (a green silhouette) comes walking from the right. Before even a second that Sakura starts making her way over, Yuki runs over and grabs her hand, while Kurumi, Yuri, and Miki turn to their direction. Finally, Yuki runs dragging Sakura along with her, and before they reach the end of the screen, Kurumi, Yuri, and Miki join and run along with them and go off the screen (The background of the front of the school and the zombies is still the same).

* * *

 ***While Scene 6 plays out, Sakura says these lines:**

 _ **Even if I'm dead, I want to make my dreams come true...**_

 _ **No, even if I'm dead, I will make them come true!**_

 _ **Is that despair? Or is it hope?**_

 _ **I'll overcome a harsh fate, and even if I don't have a pulse, I'll press on!**_

 _ **Because I want to live!**_

* * *

 **Scene 7:** Yuki is first seen running left (with cutouts of random students in the background), it then zooms in on Yuki to which she looks up with her mouth slightly agape. But then, bumps into Sakura, to which she smiles at her, while Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

 **Scene 8:** First,Kurumi is seen exiting the clubroom who is holding her shovel over her right shoulder with her right hand. Next, zooms closer with Kurumi looking over her shoulder, who has an angry expression on her face.

 **Scene 9:** The brief scene that displays "Do! Do!" (everyone is consisted of only a single image of whatever action they are doing, and do not have any frames of animation) has Sakura (in front with an scared expression) running away from Kurumi (who is still angry and is about to swing the shovel at Sakura) with Yuki behind her (with Taromaru alongside her) having a worried expression on her face, and has her hands reaching out in front of her (trying to stop Kurumi).

Scene 10: Now on the roof (with the garden), Yuri first walks to the railing, to which it next zooms in to see Yuri brining her right hand to her hair as the wind blows around her. While doing so, her expression changes from smiling to looking towards her right in slight surprise.

 **Scene 11:** (Everyone is now in chibi forms and is a cutout) With Yuri standing in the middle of the screen, Sakura comes running from the left, with Kurumi coming from behind with her shovel raised above her head, with Yuki and Taromaru following behind. Before they go off the screen, Yuri blinks once at what just transpired in front of her.

 **Scene 12:** Now in the clubroom, Miki is sat down reading her book at the table. It then zooms to Miki looking and noticing someone, before Yuki comes running in and gives her a hug (to which Miki blushes of embarrassment) Kurumi and Yuri soon come in as well, before everyone looks back towards the door in surprise. Finally, it pans to Sakura standing in the doorway and zooms in (her silhouette background is green) to show her with an nervous expression on her face. In less then a second, Yuki comes running toward her, grabs her hand, and pulls her into the clubroom (with Sakura nervously smiling and Yuki having a cheerful smile).

 **Scene 13: (** Instead of it starting from the left, it starts from the right) The camera positions itself on one girl and a time while they perform the given action:

1: Miki, embarrassingly, grabs hold of Yuri's left hand with her right hand.

2: Yuri, calmly, grabs Kurumi's hand.

3: Kurumi, excitingly, grabs Yuki's hand.

4: Yuki grabs Sakura's hand, to which she gives Yuki a shocked expression.

Scene 14: First, zombies in torn up classroom. Second, Kei Shido fearfully walking through the mall towards the unknown. Third, Taromaru looking up at the camera with it's tongue sticking out. Finally, Megumi as a zombie in the underground section of the school (with the static). **(DAISUKE!)**

 **Scene 15: (HAI!)** Everyone jumps up into the air, the difference being Sakura also jumping as well but with an scared expression (due to potentially falling towards the ground at some point...)

 **Scene 16:** Running in the middle part of the screen in place is (in order from left to right) Taromaru, Yuki, Sakura (Who is being dragged along by Yuki still), Kurumi, Yuri, and Miki. Three separate photos are seen in the background slowly sliding by which are below:

Right: Photo of Sakura sleeping in a sleeping bag.

Middle: Photo of Sakura and Yuki seen doing something akin to rapping. Sakura holding the mic and pointing at the camera, while Yuki does her best at beat boxing.

Left: Photo of Sakura calmly drinking from Miki's mug, to which Miki is flabbergasted in the background.

 **Scene 17:** Now on the roof, everyone comes towards the railing (left to right: Yuri, Yuki, Sakura, Miki, Kurumi), and then the camera zooms onto Sakura's face with an astonished expression. She then give off a wide smile before she and Yuki jump into the air in excitement. A balloon then flies upwards while revealing the photo that was previously in the notebook (See **Scene 2** ), attached to it.

 **Scene 18:** A zoomed in green silhouette of Sakura runs in place (Her run is similar to Yuri's) while the background flips through different parts of the school (lockers, stairs, outside the clubroom or 3-A, and a classroom). Finally, the background changes to a cosmic-like green with some of the particles floating around, and while Sakura is no longer a silhouette. Sakura stops and waves at the others (Yuki is currently hugging Yuri) to which they all blink and look at her in surprise. Yuki then smiles relinquishes herself from hugging Yuri, and begins running towards Sakura's direction.

Scene 19:Yuki's left foot steps down and causes a water ripple effect to occur below it.

 **Scene 20:** In a lighthearted background, Yuki hat flies right off while she happily hugs Sakura. For Sakura, her expression is of a simple smile as she returns Yuki's hug before cherry blossoms briefly fly by.

 **Scene 21:** **(DAISUKE!** ) On the table in the clubroom lays some cherry blossom leaves, Miki's mug (that has a leaf on the inside), he notebook that has Yuki's hat on it, and as well as a microphone on the right of it.

* * *

 _(OLD) Alright that's the opening for this fanfic, and the reason for me doing this is because the image of it came to me! I don't truly know if I can do something like this, but I say: **it's here to stay!** If anyone has a hard time understanding the imaginative visual of this OP then look towards the "School Live! OP" online, preferably **Youtube** (Which I'll reference below).Or you can PM me if you're still having trouble. I'll do what I can to help~! Otherwise, enjoy~!_

 _~Matt3265_

 **Reference: watch?v=UNjHxhljAck**

 **(Input "www. youtube .com" alongside the link above for the video used in reference to making this.)**


End file.
